merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire spell
Fire Spell is an incantation used to magically conjure flames, to control fire or to make a flame grow. These are very powerful, for they control the most important of the four elements: fire, pure energy at its most powerful and terrible state. Merlin has shown himself to have a certain aptitude for fire spells. He's often used these kind of enchantments and has demonstrated his great power through them. The known fire spells have been used in these occasions: *'Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan' 'se wiðere', used by Merlin to defeat the Afanc. This spell combined the elements of Fire and Wind (The Mark of Nimueh). *Non-verbally, by Edwin, to light a candle while he was arranging his instruments for alchemy (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Forbærne yfel', used by Edwin. After having thrown Gaius against a wall with a stunning spell, he conjured a circle of fire around him. The flames disappeared when Edwin was killed (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Forbærnan firgenholt', used by Merlin to make a big branch fall onto a bandit (The Gates of Avalon). *'Leohtbora', used by Merlin to light a torch in the stairwell leading into the burial vault below Camelot (Excalibur). *'Cume her fyrbryne', used by Merlin when he tried to kill the Black Knight using his mortal magic, conjuring a line of fire from his feet that travelled along the ground to consume the knight. Anyway the spell failed for the wraith could only be killed by a sword begotten into the Dragon's breath'' (''Excalibur). *'Bærne', used by Merlin to start a blaze that trapped Kanen's brigands (The Moment of Truth). *'Ástríce', used by Merlin during his magical fight with Nimueh. The young warlock cast this blast of magical energy stretching out his hand. Anyway, Nimueh was able to deflect this attack with her bare hand, being a powerful High Priestess of the Old Religion (Le Morte d'Arthur). *'Forbærne! Ácwele', used by Nimueh to send fire balls against Merlin (Le Morte d'Arthur). *'Forbearnan firgenholt', used by Merlin to make the fire in a torch grow to distract some guards. This could also be the spell Morgana accidentally enchanted in her mind that made the flame (which she also lit) of the candle in her chambers grow (The Nightmare Begins). *'Forbearnan', used by Merlin to light a fire to keep himself warm while in the woods (The Nightmare Begins). Merlin used again this spell in several occasions: as a heat spell (The Witchfinder), to block the path with a wave of fire and thus burning several of Cenred's men alive during the Great Battle for Camelot (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two) and to conjure a flame on his hand to reveal his powers to Gilli (The Sorcerer's Shadow). *'Gar onbærne', used by Merlin to set a bandit's spear on fire and thus making him fall from the tree he was hiding on (''The Sins of the Father). *'Bryne', used by the young warlock to light a torch. In this episode Merlin was also able to light several candles, just by moving his hand (The Lady of the Lake). * '''Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan', used by Merlin to make the flames of the candles he had lit fly, to amuse Freya (The Lady of the Lake). *'Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst', used by Merlin to set the boat, in which he had laid Freya's body, on fire (The Lady of the Lake). *Non-verbally, used by the jester Trickler to amaze the court spitting fire out of his mouth (without revealing his powers) (Sweet Dreams). *Non-verbally, used by Trickler to light a candle while he was preparing a love potion (Sweet Dreams). *The spell Morgause cast to awake the Knights of Medhir, performing necromancy, caused a great fire to erupt in the middle of the circle formed by the seven lifeless figures (The Fires of Idirsholas). *Non-verbally, used by Morgause to conjured a column of fire to kill Arthur. This spell probably combined the powers of Fire and Wind, because a strong air current could be heard (The Castle of Fyrien). *'Miere torr sweoloþhat', used by Merlin to blow Morgause's fire wall off. The explosion caused all those who were in the room to be blasted away, and the ceiling over Morgause's and Cenred's heads collapsed (The Castle of Fyrien). *Non-verbally, used by Morgana to set the rests of a burnt poppet, contained in a metal box, on fire. This allowed her to activate the Phoenix Eye she had given to Arthur (The Eye of the Phoenix). *Non-verbally, by Morgause to light a torch for Morgana while telepathically calling her sister. The High Priestess cast this spell from afar, because she was in a secret room high up in the castle (Queen of Hearts). *'Intend lig, intend lig', used by Merlin, under the effect of an ageing spell, to make the fire of the pyre he was led to grow, consuming it in a massive fire ball (Queen of Hearts). *'Forbærne æltæwelice', used by Merlin to set some ropes on fire to escape from the slave trader Jarl (The Coming of Arthur: Part One). *'Bæl on bryne', used twice by Merlin to set pieces of wood on fire (The Darkest Hour). *The curse Morgana cast upon her pendant by putting it in her fireplace caused the flames to grow higher (The Wicked Day). *The weight spell Morgana used on Arthur's sword had the visible effect of setting, for a few seconds, the weapon's blade on fire (His Father's Son). *'Ontende þisne wyrm þæt he licgeþ unastyred a butan ende', by Dragoon. Merlin, while resting after having defeated Morgana in a magical battle, made a simple hand gesture and started a fire, in which he threw the Fomorroh while enchanting it, so that it couldn't grow again (A Servant of Two Masters). *'Ligfyr onbærne swiþe', cast by Alator of the Catha, High Priest of the Old Religion, to create a ring of fire around the altar on which Gaius was lying, so that he could perform the magical mental torture (The Secret Sharer). *'Acwence þa bælblyse', used by Gaius when he tried to resist Alator's torture. This spell allowed him to temporarily extinguish the fire (The Secret Sharer). *'Fyr wiþere', by Alator to vanquish the effects of Gaius' spell and strengthen his mental torture (The Secret Sharer). *'Scin scire', by Merlin to relight the torches that Lamia had put out with her magic, while leading the Knights to her lair (Lamia). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to set the boat, in which he had laid Sir Lancelot's body, on fire (Lancelot du Lac). *'Bæl on bryne', cast by Merlin to block a corridor in the castle of Camelot by creating a rope of flames with the fire from to opposite torches (The Sword in the Stone: Part One). *'Bæl on bryne', used again by Merlin to set a cart he was moving towards Agravaine and his men with telekinesis on fire (The Sword in the Stone: Part One). *The curse Merlin cast upon an effigy that represented Morgana and that blocked her magical powers caused the poppet to burn (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). *When Ruadan, while praying the gods of the Old Religion, realised someone was coming towards him, he used magic to blow two torches out. This spell acted as if the flames were sucked back into the wood (Arthur's Bane: Part One). *'Bæl on bryne', cast by Ruadan, after he had been mortally wounded by Sir Elyan, to shape the fire from a nearby torch into a wall so that the Knights of Camelot couldn't chase Sefa and him (Arthur's Bane: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by Uther's ghost to set the castle's kitchens on fire in an attempt to kill Guinevere, who had been left unconscious there by the evil spirit (The Death Song of Uther Pendragon). *'Bæl on bryne', cast by Merlin to light all the torches in the armory, while he was searching for the dead king's spirit (The Death Song of Uther Pendragon). *Morgana, while chasing a fleeing Alator through the Darkling woods, cast three times a fire spell which created a contained explosion with a cloud of fire rising from the ground. The last time Alator was hit by the blast of energy and knocked to the ground; Morgana's men arrived and captured him. The day after, Merlin, while accompanying Arthur and Gwen on a picnic, saw some scratches on a tree trunk and felt they had been caused by powerful magic: in fact, he told Gaius that in that place something horrible had happened, "something only the strongest magic could do" and that he could feel it (The Kindness of Strangers). *'Ligfyr', cast by Merlin, while hiding behind a tree, to create a wall of fire that would have prevented Mordred and the other Knights of Camelot to keep chasing him or Finna (The Kindness of Strangers). *While Finna, a priestess of the Bendrui was running away from Camelot and its patrols, she kept casting a particular type of non-verbal fire spell on some tree trunks, leaving a burning symbol that would have allowed Emrys, who was following her, to find her (The Kindness of Strangers). *'Forþ fleoge', cast by Ari when Morgana insisted on wanting the sorcerer to give a demonstration of his powers. The spell created an air current which put out the flames in four braziers (The Diamond of the Day: Part One). *After Morgana had used the Gean Canach to strip Ari of his magic, she forced him to humiliate himself in front of her men to make sure her enchantment had worked, threatening him that she would have killed his family if he hadn't done what she wanted, and asked him to relight the fires. Ari tried two times to cast the fire spell "Bæl on bryne", but he couldn't work magic anymore (The Diamond of the Day: Part One). *'Þurh minum gewealde ond þinum mægen... geclippaþ we þone lieg þe ealla awestaþ. '''This powerful spell was cast by both Morgana and Mordred, chanting it in chorus, after their army had surrounded the Camelot's garrison at Stawell. Holding each other's arm, they created a massive sphere of fire in the sky and sent it flying in the middle of the castle. As soon as it hit the ground, it exploded, releasing deadly flames which killed many men (The Diamond of the Day: Part One). *'Upastige draca', cast by Merlin in front of Arthur to reveal his powers to the dying king. The spell created a flying dragon figure in the middle of the flames, which soon disappeared (The Diamond of the Day: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by Merlin, to light the camp fire he was setting up for Arthur. The dying king, seeing him struggling with the usual methods, gave him a look of understanding and silently asked him to show his magic (The Diamond of the Day: Part Two''). Gallery Merlin103 1898.jpg|Merlin destroys the Afanc. Merlin106 1782.jpg|Edwin creates a circle of flames around Gaius. Merlin109 0859.jpg|Merlin tries to kill the Black Knight. Merlin113 1891.jpg|Merlin attacks Nimueh with a fire spell. Merlin113 1892.jpg|Nimueh is able to deflect the spell with her hand. Merlin113 1899.jpg|Nimueh sends against Merlin a fire ball. Merlin203 0080.jpg|Morgana accidentally sets her room on fire. Merlin203 1011.jpg|Merlin distracts the guards with a fire spell. Merlin208 0965.jpg|Merlin sets a spear on fire. Merlin209 0527.jpg|Merlin makes some flames fly. Merlin210 0282.jpg|Trickler casts a fire spell to amaze the court. Merlin302 1853.jpg|Merlin blocks the path with fire. Merlin307 2568.jpg|Morgause's fire spell, that Merlin was able to stop. Merlin308 1287.jpg|Morgana sets the ashes of the burnt poppet on fire. Merlin310 0191.jpg|Morgause lights a torch for Morgana. Merlin310 2437.jpg|Dragoon the Great escapes with the help of a fire spell. Merlin312 0982.jpg|Merlin sets some ropes on fire. 597-Evangeline.jpg|Emrys uses the power of Fire to kill the Fomorroh. Alator Gaius fire s04e07.png|Alator of the Catha uses the power of Fire to mentally torture Gaius. 259-Evangeline.jpg|Gaius tries to extinguish the fire. 115-Evangeline.jpg|Merlin creates a rope of fire to defend Arthur. 346.jpg|The wounded Ruadan casts a fire spell. 347.jpg|Sir Elyan and his knights are trapped by a wall of fire. merlin510-000043.jpg|Morgana hits Alator with a fiery explosion. merlin510-000267.jpg|Merlin notices the scratches done by fire magic. merlin510-001494.jpg|Merlin saves his and Finna's lives. merlin510-001853.jpg|Finna leaves marks for Emrys to follow. merlin512-000802.jpg|Mordred and Morgana chant a powerful spell in chorus. merlin512-000803.jpg|A massive sphere of fire falls from the sky. merlin512-000809.jpg|The Knights of Camelot are killed by deadly magic. Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Series 1 Spells Category:Series 2 Spells Category:Series 3 Spells Category:Series 4 Spells Category:Series 5 Spells